warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 130
Devstream #130 aired on August 16, 2019 @ 2pm ET We’re back with another Devstream where we looked as far back as 2012, while also looking into the future with a preview of Grendel’s abilities and more in-depth discussion about Railjack systems. As always, we recommend watching the full livestream, or simply read our recap below. There’s a lot to get to in this Overview, so we’ll jump right into it! Housekeeping *As always, don’t miss the usual Gift of the Lotus alerts, live for 24 hours after the stream. Rewards this week are an Orokin Catalyst Blueprint and a Dog Days Glyph! *Our Summer 2019 Dojo Contest is live! Show off your Dojo decorating skills and yours could be featured in the Star Chart. Learn more here. *This will be our last Devstream for a while due to overlapping vacations! Empyrean We showed a lot of the Railjack system during our TennoCon demo, but didn’t some of the finer details warrant explaining. Below, we have outlined and clarified some of the core topics. Please note everything is still subject to change! Customizing your Railjack *You can research different weapons, thrusters, engines, etc. for your Railjack via Clan Research. The ship you customize in the Dry Dock is your own, not shared with the Clan. *Both the interior and exterior colours can be customized separately. *Your Railjack system has slots for various powers and upgrades - some of which can be earned (vs. researched). New resources await! *You will be able to hire/fire NPC crew members to join you on your Railjack, in addition to your squad. Systems Screen For Warframes, you have the familiar Upgrade screen where you are limited by the amount of Mod slots you have and corresponding Mod Capacity. Any Mods you don’t equip are not available for you to use in-mission. For your Railjack, this system is flipped on its head a bit: *The goal is to over-provision the amount of modules you equip on your Railjack, which will not all be active at once. The modules that are active are limited by your ship’s power, which can be activated and deactivated mid-mission depending on your needs. *The focus is on power management between modules depending on your mission’s condition. You can access the Systems Screen anywhere within the Railjack to do this. *Modules will have a range of “quality” that is randomized on acquisition -- not like Rivens, instead they will have a set range of stats that are available. You can have +3% Repair Speed, or get lucky and find one with +4% Repair speed. *Modules have different energy cost based on their impact during gameplay. *The strength of the modules can also be increased by improving the efficiency of the actual slots you put them in. In lieu of upgrading the modules, the focus is on investing more resources into the Railjack itself. Steve talks about this a bit in the clip below, but the discussion is quite lengthy so I recommend watching the full Empyrean segment using this YouTube timestamp. Other Tidbits: *You will need quite a lot of room to build your dry-dock! *Empyrean will have a staggered release of content. We previously mentioned hoping to ship the Dry Dock first, for example. The Grineer Faction will be coming first for you to fight! Grendel On Devstream 129 we learned about Gauss, now it’s time to learn about his BFF: Grendel! Unfortunately these two will not be shipping together as we previously had hoped, but don’t worry -- they’re still best buds! Passive: The more enemies you eat, the more armor you have. Ability One - Feast *Swallow an enemy whole and store it in Grendel’s gut. Not satisfied? Keep eating, but beware, each foe in Grendel’s belly slowly consumes energy. *Any damage dealt to you is also dealt to your stomach buddies. His one and three in action: Ability Two - Nourish *Consume the enemies in Grendel’s gut and nourish nearby squad members with a radial buff. *There are three buffs: an Energy booster (increases the amount of energy you get from energy pickups), a Toxic AOE triggered upon taking damage, and an Armor buff Ability Three - Regurgitate *Violently puke out a bile soaked enemy from Grendel’s gut, turning the unfortunate creature into a toxic projectile. Ability Four - Meatball *Engorged from feeding, Grendel curls into a ball and rolls over anything in his path. Flattened enemies are consumed causing Grendel to grow even larger. *The more foes in your belly, the bigger you get! *Don’t let your energy run out while in meatball mode or you will suffer a penalty! Gauss and the next PC Update We’re hoping to ship Gauss in our next PC Mainline Update -- as early as the end of August 2019! Since he’s so close to release, we wanted to give you a look at his signature weapons, as well as some other fun content and QOL changes that will be shipping with him. For Gauss’ release, we have something planned with the goal to bring a sense of lore and world building, but not to the same extent as a Quest. Gauss’ Signature Weapons *Acceletra (Primary): When sprinting, your reload speed increases. *Akarius (Secondary): A dual-wielded pistol with explosive impact. *Here they are in action: What else is coming: *Disruption Update (more info below) *Shawzin Emote *Look Link and Mod Link! *1000 Friends Cap *Riven Cap increase to 120 *Sentinel Weapon Rivens are coming back, and will be obtainable via Simaris to not dilute the current Riven pool. Disruption Mode Expansion: The ever crafty and profit-driven Alad V has sold off his Disruption tech to others in the Sol System, and new Disruption nodes will be appearing soon on a variety of planets. Tentatively we have 5 different nodes planned, of varying difficulty and reward scaling. Here’s what was shared in the Devstream: *We are aware of reward concerns and are hoping to address this in its expansion *Kuva Fortress will have a node, and will offer another way to earn Kuva *Lua will have a node, with unique rewards *Ghouls have been repurposed for certain nodes, in lieu of Amalgams *Gauss’ acquisition will be tied to the Disruption expansion to some degree. Here’s some gameplay of one of the new nodes: Shawzin Emote: We have expanded upon this emote even more, to include the following features: *Different scales that can be cycled through *Whammy bar *Reverb in-game depending on where you are playing your Shawzin Deluxe Skins + Misc Equinox Deluxe Update Ivara Deluxe In-Game Model New Mastery Rank Badges Dog Days Recap If you were curious about how often Garesh escaped death in the recent Dog Days Tactical Alert, we made this handy graph! Warframe Time Machine Reb brought some fun tidbits of Warframe’s development from seven years ago! These are changelist notes showing where we were and what kind of content we were making in 2012: These are talking about the very old concept of a “mission deck” -- the precursor to the Star Chart. In lieu of having a variety of nodes to choose from, you were dealt a “hand” of missions to complete. Once you cleared those, you got a refreshed list of new missions to pick from. This was the origin of the Lotus changing your mission objective in-game! Intel was the predecessor of Spy missions! Steve wanting to increase the size of the Jackal, and Scott swiftly shutting that down. Working through kinks of having squads of various sizes -- the Jackal boss fight trigger wasn’t working for solo playthroughs! Setting up Mag’s abilities! The birth of Fashion Frame! Other Tidbits *We are planning on extending Nightwave Series 2 a bit, and we have some fun things planned. Expect another intermission after it concludes! *Melee 2.999999 - having a little bit planned for the mainline update, but nothing to confirm right now. *Wolf of Saturn Six items will make an appearance in the future, we are deciding the best way to make it available for those who missed the first Series. *Modular Archwing is still being worked on, no news to share yet. *Kuva Lich system with Empryean has no gameplay connection to the Kuva System -- the Kuva is the lore behind their power. *Shield-increasing Aura mod might be in the cards. *Infested Dojo Decorations are coming: Source: Devstream 130 Overview ---- COMING SOON: Devstream #130! Who: Rebecca is joined by (most) of the usual crew! What: We’re going to go over Warframe past, present, and future! What was happening at DE 7 years ago today? What’s happening at DE now? And what’s happening at DE months from now? From a sneak peek at Grendel to Railjack talk, don’t miss out! Prizes? Oh yes! We have plenty of Digital Prizes to give out. Where: Find us at: twitch.tv/Warframe and mixer.com/playwarframe Twitch Drop: Tune in to find out what you can snag for watching our Devstream! '''When: '''Join us this Friday, August 16th at 2 p.m ET! Please ask your questions here! Thread closes at 10 a.m EDT on Friday, August 16th at 2 p.m ET! By installing the Youtube app for free on your Nintendo Switch, you can conveniently watch the stream on the Warframe Youtube channel from your portable system! Source: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1120449-coming-soon-devstream-130/